Twilight Serenade
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: remake "side story? maybe yes or not", new chap added. Note: otak lagi buntu buat remake summary, jadi, please R&R walau summarynya gaje seperti ini.
1. Chapter 1 : First Day on Journey

**Aloo readers, lama ga bikin atau update cerita nih :smile:**

**Beelzebub:"dasar author sok beken" :facepalm:  
**

**Ga peduli, yang penting hepi  
**

**Beelzebub:"halah, malah iklan"**

**apanya yang iklan? fitnah itu! fitnah!  
**

**Beelzebub:"sorry readers, author cerita ini sedang kehabisan stok obat gila, oh ya, daripada kalian baca note GaJe ini, kalian baca saja fic dibawah ini, ane mau bawa authornya dulu ke tempat pemotongan hewan, selamat membaca, hope you enjoy it" :thumb:  
**

**Heh?  
**

* * *

**Twilight Serenade**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Wah! Pemandangannya indah sekali dari atas sini!", teriak seorang gadis yang bersandar di tepi geladak pesawat atau tepatnya balon zeppelin, dengan takjub. Mata hitam jernihnya berbinar-binar menyisir ujung cakrawala berlukiskan mega yang terlihat jelas dengan hiasan semburat tipis merah menyala diatas geladak alat transportasi antar Negara buatan Republik _Schwatzvalt _yang terkenal dengan berbagai penemuannya itu. Pemandangan tersebut sebenarnya bukan hal baru bagi penduduk kota Payon sepertinya yang mana setiap sore bisa menikmati hal serupa dari desa yang dibangun diatas dataran tinggi di daerah kekuasaan kerajaan _Rune Midgard_. Namun bisa melihat keindahan matahari terbenam dari atas benda melayang yang baru pertama kali ia naiki adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda jika dibandingkan ketika melihat dari balkon lantai dua rumah kayu didesanya. Pemandangan itu cukup indah baginya, karena tak ada ujung pepohonan ataupun awan menghalangi jarak pandang seperti didesanya, sehingga sanggup menyulut senyum polos di bibir merah jambu gadis gunung itu. Sebuah senyum indah merekah yang seolah mengembang di terpa angin senja ketika berhembus menggerai mahkota hitam panjang dikepalanya sehingga melambai-lambai searah elemen simbol kebebasan itu, bersamaan bulatan orange kemerahan perlahan tenggelam diujung barat dan membiaskan sebagian warnanya dilangit yang mulai menghitam.

Tak jauh darinya, seorang pemuda memperhatikannya. Pemuda berpakaian hampir serba putih. Lebih detailnya, Ia mengenakan celana panjang berbahan kain dengan pola unik dari kombinasi warna merah, kuning, biru melingkar diujung lubang kaki, baju tanpa lengan dengan bagian pundak serta punggung atasnya berwarna merah serta tepian berwarna kuning diujung lubang ketiak dan area dada, baju itu diikat menggunakan sabuk berwarna hitam layaknya pakaian seorang _Taekwon Master_. Ya, dia memang seorang _Taekwon Master_, sebuah profesi yang sangat jarang ditemui karena kalah pamor dengan profesi-profesi lain yang saat ini memiliki jenjang lebih tinggi dari profesi tersebut.

Pemuda itu tengah tertawa pada gadis tadi. Tawa renyah yang terdengar mengusik daripada bersahabat ditelinga si gadis, padahal ia tidak bermaksud demikian. "Apa yang lucu!", seru gadis yang mengenakan pakaian mirip _hanbok_ dengan bagian rok rumbai-rumbai berwarna hitam diatas lutut, seraya berbalik pada pemuda itu dengan muka cemberut.

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa", pemuda itu menjawab singkat, berdiri berkacak pinggang dibelakangnya, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena sisa tawa belum hilang sepenuhnya dari bibirnya.

"Bohong! Kamu pasti menertawakanku yang terlihat kampungan! Ia,kan?", sanggah si gadis ketus sembari mengambil satu langkah mendekat sehingga guratan ekspresinya tampak jelas dimata safir pemuda berambut putih panjang itu. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab ataupun bergerak dari tempatnya, malahan tawa ringan terdengar darinya yang sekarang mencoba memasang tampang _cool_ seolah mencoba memadamkan api emosi sebesar biji jagung dalam gadis itu. Tapi seumpama benar itu usahanya, pemuda itu sepertinya gagal total karena api itu mulai sedikit membesar, membuat gadis itu semakin sebal padanya, terlihat dari kedua tangan mengepal erat, tatapan tajam bak seorang pembunuh sadis lalu disusul reaksi liarnya yang berbalik mencengkeram pagar pembatas dimana sebelumnya ia sandari dan meremasnya sekuat tenaga. ia berharap, seharusnya leher pemuda itu yang merasakan kekuatan jari-jarinya. Namun diatas geladak yang ramai tentu saja ia tidak ingin sifat kekanak-kanakan yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah kakak angkatnya itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Sambil mendengus kesal, terpaksa ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mencoba menahan harimau gunung dalam dirinya yang masih belum puas sebelum mendaratkan cakarnya pada pemuda itu dengan berusaha cuek dan mengalihkan pikirannya pada apa yang sebelumnya ia nikmati sebelum dia datang dan merusak _mood_-nya menggunakan tawa yang baginya terdengar seperti _Wraith _ketika menemui ajal. Cara tersebut berhasil, tidak sampai semenit rasa kesalnya perlahan-lahan memudar berganti penuh takjub pada hamparan luas sekeliling yang memanjakan mata.

Tak sampai semenit pula, pemuda didekatnya mulai beranjak meninggalkan si adik sendirian dengan euforianya, ia paham betul sifatnya, jika sudah marah seperti itu, pastinya ia tidak ingin keberadaannya disekitarnya. Namun begitu beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sesuatu terjadi. Geladak kapal tiba-tiba berguncang. Sampai-sampai pemuda itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karenanya, begitu juga penumpang lain. Pandangannya pun mulai menelusuri setiap sudut disekitar. Memperhatikan wajah-wajah dalam mimik kebingungan serupa satu sama lain seraya mengatur keseimbangan pada kedua kakinya. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi? Tak ada seorang pun tahu, beberapa malah terlihat tidak lagi peduli. Sampai akhirnya seorang penumpang lain meneriakkan sesuatu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya keatas.

"Monster!",pekiknya. Spontan yang lain menengadahkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk. Kepanikan masal pun terjadi begitu seekor demi seekor monster bermunculan dari balik balon pesawat. Para wanita mulai menjerit histeris. Para orang tua kebingungan mencari anaknya dan juga sebaliknya anak-anak kecil menangis memanggil-manggil orang tua mereka. Keadaan benar-benar menjadi kacau hanya dalam sekejab mata. Sebagian dari mereka berhamburan berebut masuk kedalam lambung pesawat. Sebagian lain terpaku diam ditempatnya, ketakutan.

Pemuda tersebut termasuk salah satu diantara orang-orang yang diam ditempatnya. Tapi dia diam berdiri bukan karena ketakutan, dia berdiri untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Mengambil ancang-ancang, mengatur dan memantapkan kuda-kudanya, ia sekarang bersiap membalas setiap serangan yang pasti akan datang.

Benar saja, satu persatu makhluk diatas sana mulai menukik turun kebawah. Menyerang para penumpang yang terjebak dalam hiruk pikuk suasana. Diantaranya, seorang gadis kecil malang menjadi sasaran seekor _Seeker_. Makhluk bulat berkulit merah itu terbang mendekatinya dengan dua sayap kecil di punggungnya, ekornya yang kecil dan berujung runcing mengibas kesana kemari, tapi bagian berbahaya dari makhluk ini bukanlah ekor ataupun empat lengannya. Keempat lengan makhluk ini bahkan terlalu mungil untuk bisa melukai. Tapi matanya, sebuah mata berukuran besar, sebesar ukuran tubuhnya, atau bisa dikatakan bahwa sebagian besar tubuhnya adalah mata itu sendiri. Siapapun tidak akan tahu bagaimana makhluk itu akan melukai jika tidak menatap matanya.

Si gadis kecil melangkah mundur menjauhi monster aneh tersebut. Ketakutannya jelas tergambar diwajahnya. Ia ingin berlari, tapi jangankan berlari, hanya untuk melangkah mundur saja kedua kaki kecilnya sudah cukup gemetaran. Sekalipun ia bisa, semua itu tidak akan menjamin keselamatan nyawanya. Makhluk yang menatapnya dengan polos itu pasti dengan mudah mengejar gadis kecil biasa sepertinya. Putus asa, matanya yang berkaca-kaca mulai melelehkan air mata, mungkin dengan begitu makhluk didepannya akan melepaskannya. Tapi sayang sekali, makhluk tersebut bukanlah jenis yang demikian. Mata sebesar lampu mercusuarnya perlahan-lahan menyala. Gadis kecil itupun akhirnya terduduk pasrah menatap iris mata berwarna merah dari _Seeker _ tersebutmenyala semakin terang hingga kepulan asap putih tipis membumbung dari sana pertanda panas terkumpul didalamnya. Ia berpikir mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupnya. Tapi sebuah pemandangan yang berlangsung tidak lama kemudian mengubah pikiran dan juga riak wajahnya yang basah oleh peluh dan air mata.

Pemuda tadi dengan berani menyerang makhluk itu. ia melayang menendang mata besarnya dengan ujung sepatu berlapis besi dikakinya hingga hancur dan memuntahkan cairan bening didalamnya sekaligus melontarkannya melewati pagar pembatas, "Kau tidak apa-apa,adik kecil?", ia bertanya pada gadis kecil yang terduduk melihat takjub padanya. Ia tahu jawabannya pasti "ya", dan segera menggendong dan mengantarkannya kepintu lambung pesawat. Disusul suara lantang sang pilot, kapten Tarlock, terdengar melalui speaker.

"Kita sedang diserang! Bagi penumpang yang bisa bertarung,kami mengharap kerjasamanya. Sedangkan penumpang lainnya harap segera masuk kelambung pesawat!", tapi sungguh disayangkan, saat ini, penumpang yang bisa bertarung hanya _Taekwon Master_ muda itu saja yang sekarang kembali terlihat melalui kamera pengawas geladak, mulai memberikan perlawanan pada tamu-tamu tak diundang tersebut dengan gigih sembari menolong penumpang lain. Kapten Tarlock yang memperhatikan pemuda tadi dari ruang kendali tidak bisa diam saja, "Monster-monster ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, mereka lebih besar dan kuat, jika dibiarkan saja, ia tidak akan bisa menghadapi mereka semua, selain itu ia hanyalah seorang _Taekwon Master_", ia bergumam mengenali pakaian khas yang dikenakan pemuda itu dan juga cara bertarungnya, "Co-pilot! Ambil alih kendali utama, aku akan membantunya", perintahnya pada co-pilot pesawat yang segera bertindak sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil senjata rahasia dari sebuah kotak yang tersimpan disalah satu sisi ruangan, "Setelah sekian lama, semoga kau masih bisa menyalak seperti dulu", ujarnya sembari meraih sebuah grenade launcher berwarna hitam legam bermoncong gatling gun dengan ukiran rune disetiap permukaannya lalu berlari menuju geladak.

Sementara geladak yang telah sepi penumpang berubah menjadi arena pertarungan, pemuda itu masih melakukan perlawanannya. Ekspresinya begitu tenang ketika melancarkan setiap serangan-serangannya sekaligus membalas setiap serangan yang di berikan lawan menggunakan berbagai teknik tendangan yang menjadi ciri khas seorang _Taekwon Master_ sepertinya_. _Gerakannya begitu luwes_, _sampai-sampai terlihat seperti seorang pemain _Break Dance_ dengan berbagai reflek yang memaksanya untuk memutar dan menggerakkan tubuh sehingga kedua kakinya bisa meraih kearah-arah yang terlihat mustahil bagi orang biasa.

Seekor _Hodremlin_ menerjang diantara kerumunan _Seeker _mencoba mencakarnya. Makhluk yang satu ini memiliki bentuk seperti seekor kera, atau bisa dibilang begitu, bagian kepalanya lonjong seperti reptil, tidak memiliki bagian lain kecuali mulut dan tertutup bulu putih, bulu-bulu tersebut menutupinya dari kepala, punggung hingga ekor dan dua lengan depannya yang mirip lengan beruang, sedangkan sisanya tertutup bulu berwarna hitam. "Huh? Monster jenis lainnya?", ucap pemuda itu sembari menunduk menghindari cakaran makhluk itu disusul kaki kanannya menjegal dan menjatuhkannya, "Kukira seperti apa, ternyata cuma begini saja", lanjutnya ketika meremuk tengkorak monster itu dengan menginjaknya sekuat tenaga sebelum sempat berdiri lagi.

Sepuluh ekor _Seeker_ sekarang maju menghadapinya, mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi pemuda itu dengan mata besar mereka yang menyala bersiap memuntahkan sesuatu dari sana. Pemuda tadi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia memejamkan mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Tak lama kemudian, angin berdebu berhembus berputar-putar dikaki kanannya membentuk sebuah selimut debu, dan begitu ia membuka matanya, saat itu pula sepuluh ekor makhluk tadi melepas _Jupitel Thunder_ kearahnya, sebuah bola petir berwarna biru dari teknik sihir yang biasanya dikuasai oleh seorang _Wizard._ Beberapa petarung, mungkin akan melompat keatas menghindari kepungan bola-bola berdaya hancur tersebut, tapi tidak halnya dengan dia. "_Seeker_ adalah monster berelemen angin, jika angin dilawan dengan tanah…", gumamnya sembari melakukan gerakan _Tornado Kick_, menghantam setiap bola dengan kaki berselimut debu, menetralkan muatan yang terbentuk sekaligus melenyapkannya, "Maka kalian akan mati"

Sekejab kemudian, ia pun berlari menerjang tiga ekor didepannya, gerakan makhluk-makhluk itu yang tidak terlalu cepat baginya menjadikan mereka sasaran empuk dimatanya. sebuah _Flying Kick _pun dilayangkan, berhasil memecah bola mata seekor dari mereka sebelum sempat berkedip, membunuhnya seketika. Dua disamping mencoba menjauh begitu teman mereka mati, tapi pemuda yang mereka lawan tidak ingin melepaskan mereka begitu saja. Dengan lihai, ia cabut kaki yang menancap kemudian melakukan _Leap_, sebutan lompatan salto bagi _Taekwon Master_, pada seekor dikiri disusul _Tornado Kick_ diudara yang mana kemudian tumit kakinya menghantam makhluk itu, membuat mahkluk aneh bermata raksasa tersebut tergencet dilantai hingga isi tubuhnya berserakan. Rangkaian serangan pemuda berambut putih tadi tidak sampai disitu, sambil berbalik memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, kaki yang sama melesat tepat kearah _Seeker_ dibelakangnya, cairan bening pun kembali tumpah digeladak kapal.

Tujuh ekor lagi tersisa, hanya bisa memperhatikan teman mereka tumbang dengan mengenaskan. Mata mereka melirik satu sama lain, entah mereka ketakutan atau kebingungan, wajah mereka yang hanya berupa bola mata membuat ekspresi mereka tak bisa dikenali, tapi apapun yang mereka lakukan, yang pasti jumlah mereka terus berkurang ketika mereka sedang melakukannya karena pemuda itu bergerak dengan cepat, secepat cara dia membunuh mereka satu persatu.

_Hodremlin_ yang juga ada disekitar tempat itupun juga bukan tandingan pemuda tersebut, setiap ekor dari mereka yang maju maka akan terpental kembali atau tergencet dilantai dalam keadaan remuk. Akhirnya mereka semua pun mundur karena ketakutan, namun sebelum mereka berhasil meninggalkan pesawat tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang menyoraki pemuda itu disusul suara meriam ditembakkan secara beruntun keudara, tak berselang kemudian belasan ekor _Seeker _ dan _Hodremlin_ yang tersisa berjatuhan dilantai geladak, mati. Pemuda itupun menoleh kesumber suara untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu. Seekor rusa kutub, ya, rusa kutub berpakaian putih ala kapten sebuah kapal pesiar dengan topi berwarna merah tengah menggenggam sebuah senjata api dimana moncongnya masih mengepulkan asap tipis, berdiri di depan pintu ruang kokpit pesawat.

"Bagus sekali anak muda! Ternyata aku salah menilaimu!", puji sosok aneh itu, yang tidak lain adalah kapten Tarlock, "Ha ha ha, ternyata senjata ini masih seperti yang dulu. Maafkan jika saya terlambat", ucapnya sambil menghisap pipa rokok panjang.

"Whoa! Kapten kapal ternyata benar-benar seekor rusa kutub?", jerit seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul, tidak lain adalah adik angkat pemuda itu, entah bagaimana ia selamat dari serbuan monster-monster tadi ketika kakaknya tidak melihatnya. "Necro? apa yang terjadi? Mengapa terdapat banyak bangkai monster disini?", tanyanya pada Necro, kakak angkatnya yang telah membantai para pengacau tadi, setelah memperhatikan geladak penuh dengan bangkai dan darah monster dimana-mana.

"Ya, aku seekor rusa kutub, sepertinya ini adalah pertama kali kamu menaiki pesawat ini, gadis manis", sahut Kapten Tarlock sambil tertawa ketika gadis itu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada dirinya dengan wajah kebingungan karena ini juga adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat manusia rusa kutub yang sebelumnya hanya ia dengar dari kakaknya itu. "Kapal ini baru saja diserang oleh mereka, jika kau ingin tahu"

Diserang? Batin gadis itu bertanya-tanya, matanya tertuju pada salah satu bangkai _Hodremlin_, monster yang tak akan pernah ia jumpai didaratan _ Rune Midgard_. "Itu namanya _Hodremlin,_ dahulu banyak ditemukan di daerah _Holy Ground_ kuil _Rachel, Chesrumnir, _saat masih menjadi basis pergerakan para teroris yang mengaku sebagai pengikut setia Dewi Freyja sebelum "War of The Princes" pecah.", sahut Necro pada adik angkatnya yang sekarang berjongkok memperhatikan salah satu bangkai monster disana.

Apa mungkin kejadian kali ini berhubungan dengan aksi radikal para teroris dari Negara _Arunafeltz_ tersebut? Mereka begitu terobsesi untuk menyebarkan keyakinan mereka. Tapi menurut yang ia baca didalam sejarah, para teroris tersebut seharusnya sudah lenyap sebelum terjadi "War of The Princes" yang terjadi 33 tahun lalu, sebuah perang besar antara umat manusia dengan enam Demon terkuat dari dimensi lain. Demikian yang dipikirkan _Taekwon Master_ yang memiliki ketertarikan pada sejarah itu.

"Ayumi, kau darimana saja?", Tanya Necro keheranan begitu kembali menyadari kejanggalan pada adiknya itu. yaitu bagaimana ia bisa menghilang dalam hitungan detik disaat genting, ketika puluhan makhluk-makhluk ini menyerang geladak penuh sesak penumpang yang tengah menikmati matahari terbenam bersamanya.

"Umm… kamar kecil", gadis yang ia panggil Ayumi itu menjawab enteng dan hanya mendapat tatapan _sweatdropped_ dari Necro yang berarti ia berkata '_mustahil_' dalam hati, "Hei, mengapa kau melihatku seperti tidak percaya? Manusia bisa bergerak secepat angin jika dalam kondisi terdesak seperti itu", lanjut gadis itu menjelaskan teori konyolnya, berhasil memancing tawa si kapten lepas keudara dan membuat kakak angkatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Tentu saja ia bisa melakukannya, karena ia adalah _Soul Linker_ yang berarti dulunya ia juga seorang _Taekwon_.

"Ha ha ha, pacarmu itu lucu sekali anak muda", celetuk sang kapten. Serasa disambar _Lightning Bolt,_ keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada kapten kapal itu, "huh? Apa ada yang salah?" si kapten yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan mereka mulai kebingungan ketika memperhatikan raut muka keduanya yang tertuju padanya. Wajah gadis bernama Ayumi terlihat memerah, tapi ekspresinya susah dibaca, entah marah ataukah malu? Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Necro, wajahnya terlihat tenggelam dalam gelapnya senja yang mulai menelan langit diatas mereka, tidak terbaca lagi. "Oh, kalian baru jadian ya? Tidak usah malu-malu, aku juga pernah mengalaminya", kembali kapten itu asal menceploskan kesimpulannya, sekejab membuat suasana menjadi sangat aneh, antara hangat disisi gadis itu berdiri dan dingin membeku disisi si pemuda. "Loh? Kenapa kalian…", belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, remaja kakak beradik itu membentaknya.

"KAMI KAKAK BERADIK !", mendengar itu, kapten Tarlock beku seketika ditempatnya seperti terkena status _Freeze_ dari sihir _Jack Frost_ seorang _Warlock._ Sedangkan kedua kakak beradik didepannya terduduk lemas, si kakak seolah kehilangan semangat hidup bagai terkena _Coma, _sementara si adik berperang melawan _Siren Voice _yang mulai terngiang dalam dirinya selayaknya _Tsundere _pengidap _Brother-Complex._

"K-Kalau begitu, silahkan menikmati perjalanan kalian", ucap kapten Tarlock yang kembali ke realita setelah beberapa saat susunan saraf tubuhnya terasa mati, sembari berjalan sempoyongan kedalam kokpit pesawat dalam hati ia berharap, semoga ucapannya tidak meracuni pikiran polos keduanya sehingga bisa mengacaukan masa depan mereka sendiri. "Monster macam apa aku ini", gumamnya sebelum membuka pintu masuk kokpit dan menghilang dibaliknya. Membiarkan kakak beradik itu digeladak kapal, berdua saja.

"Sepertinya kita harus membiasakan untuk saling menyebut "kakak" dan "adik" mulai dari sekarang", Necro berkata, suaranya gemetaran. "Kebiasaan mu memanggilku dengan namaku membuat orang-orang disekitar kita salah sangka", lanjutnya. Memang, sejak kecil mereka berdua terbiasa memanggil nama satu sama lain tanpa imbuhan kak atau adik, bahkan Ayumi sendiri sebenarnya tidak menganggap Necro sebagai kakak, tapi teman sebaya karena mereka memang usia mereka seumuran, itu juga yang membuatnya jarang sekali memanggil kakak angkatnya itu dengan sebutan kak. Sepertinya, Necro juga memperlakukan adik angkatnya demikian.

"Uh, eh, ia", balas Ayumi, terperanjat dari alam pikirannya, "Tunggu, kau menyalahkanku? Kau sendiri memanggilku dengan namaku", protesnya.

"Itu karena kau memanggilku dengan namaku", bantah Necro membela diri sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju lambung kapal sembari menghapus memori aneh dari otaknya. "Ayo masuk kedalam, diluar mulai dingin"

"Tak perlu kau suruh juga aku akan masuk kedalam, berhenti mempedulikanku!", sahut Ayumi sembari bangkit dan mengejar kakak angkatnya begitu ia menyadari pemuda itu sudah setengah jalan dari pintu, "Hei, tunggu!", teriaknya sembari berlari mengejar kakaknya yang sekarang berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya.

"Baru saja kau bilang jangan peduli lagi tapi sekejab kemudian kau memintaku untuk…", kata-katanya terhenti seketika begitu tubuh Ayumi terlempar kearahnya karena terpeleset bercak darah makhluk-makhluk tadi yang hampir memenuhi lantai geladak. Tak ayal membuatnya jatuh tertimpa Ayumi dengan posisi wajah yang cukup berdekatan.

"Eh…", gumam mereka serempak, sebelum otak mereka mati untuk beberapa saat. Sementara itu diruang kokpit pilot, sang kapten melihatnya dengan _jaw-drop_ sementara co-pilotnya bersiul-siul dan mengomentari adegan bak drama yang tampil dilayar monitor pengawas sebelum sang kapten mematikannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa kapten mematikannya?", Tanya co-pilot keheranan. Tapi bukan jawaban yang didapat melainkan gumaman tidak jelas sang kapten yang mulai merengek, "Anda iri dengan betapa mesranya mereka berdua?", sambungnya sembari menekan tombol-tombol disekitarnya.

"Oh Odin, ampuni hambamu ini yang telah menyesatkan kedua kakak-beradik itu", rintihnya memandang cakrawala yang menghitam.

"A-apa? mereka berdua kakak beradik?", teriak co-pilot tidak percaya, "Anak muda jaman sekarang, benar-benar memprihatinkan, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya membesarkan keduanya?", ucap co-pilot geleng-geleng kepala, "tenang kapten, itu bukan salahmu", lanjutnya sambil menepuk pundak kapten yang merasa sangat berdosa tersebut.

Kembali pada Necro dan Ayumi, sekarang mereka kembali duduk dilantai geladak, saling membelakangi satu dengan lainnya, kecelakaan kecil barusan tanpa sadar telah menguras tenaga mereka berdua, atau setidaknya itu yang mereka rasakan pada kedua kaki masing-masing.

'_Necro! apa yang kau pikirkan! Ia adikmu!"_, suara didalam kepalanya membentak pemuda itu atas reaksi dalam dirinya yang bergejolak tidak wajar. _'Tapi ia bukan kakak kandungmu, jadi seharusnya boleh-boleh saja'_, suara lain dikepala Ayumi berkata hal yang bertentangan dan tentu saja gadis itu mencoba sekuat mungkin menolaknya. Menit-menit berlalu, keduanya masih terdiam disana ditemani suara deru sepasang baling-baling kendali yang terpasang di kedua sisi kapal dan angin kencang yang selalu berhembus diketinggian seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya suara-suara dalam kepala mereka masing-masing membuat mereka berteriak dengan serempak karena tidak tahan, "DIAM !"

"Eh… berhenti mengikutiku!", sekali lagi, mereka melakukannya secara serempak setelah bertatap muka dengan mimik yang sama karena kaget satu sama lain.

"Kau yang berhenti!", sekali lagi.

"DIAM !", dan ini yang terakhir kalinya, mereka tak sanggup lagi berteriak karena suara baling-baling pesawat yang mereka tumpangi dan angin kencang yang menderu memaksa mereka untuk selalu berteriak lebih keras. Nafas keduanya sampai tersenggal-senggal karena terus memaksakan diri.

"Maaf Ayumi, tapi ini benar-benar menyebalkan", Necro berkata lemas begitu nafasnya kembali teratur dan berhasil meredam gejolak aneh dalam dirinya.

"Panggil aku adik, kak!", bentak Ayumi dengan wajah masam, nafasnya juga sempat putus-putus. Ia paham maksud kakak angkatnya itu, Ia sendiri juga sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara-suara menyebalkan yang entah bagaimana bisa merasuk kedalam pikirannya. Necro tiba-tiba tertawa dan mengacak-acak poni gadis itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan!". Yah, mau tidak mau ia harus memanggil Necro dengan imbuhan kak dari sekarang agar semua kembali terasa normal, kejadian sore ini telah mengubah cara pandangnya pada kakak angkatnya itu, karena selama ini tak ada satupun yang salah mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, yang mana hal itu sangat berpotensi mengingat cara mereka menganggap satu sama lain bukan sebagai saudara.

"Menjahilimu, seperti biasa, ha ha ha", jawab Necro kembali tertawa menggunakan tawa khasnya sementara adiknya merapikan poninya sambil bersungut-sungut. "Baiklah", pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri, kakinya yang lemas sepertinya telah mendapatkan energinya kembali setelah ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang bodoh bersama adik angkatnya yang sekarang kebali cemberut seperti biasanya. "Mari kita masuk kedalam", ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang segera disambut oleh Ayumi. Mereka kemudian kembali berjalan menuju pintu lambung pesawat. Tapi belum satu langkahpun mereka ambil, sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak diatas lantai yang tertutupi kegelapan menarik perhatian mereka.

Didorong rasa penasaran, salah satu dari mereka pun berjalan mendekati benda misterius tersebut, yang mana orang itu adalah Ayumi. "Kak, apa itu?", tanyanya pada Necro sambil menunjuk benda gelap menggeliat-liat diatas lantai.

"Itu…", Necro menahan kalimatnya sementara kedua matanya mencoba menangkap bentuk benda misterius yang ditunjuk oleh Ayumi, dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu benda itu berbalik dengan sebuah mata berukuran besar menyala terang, "_Seeker_! Ayumi! Menjauh!", teriaknya sembari berlari hendak mendekap Ayumi. Tapi sayang, langkah kakinya tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan _Jupitel Thunder_ yang dilontarkan makhluk itu pada Ayumi karena gadis itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Ayumi pun terlontar keudara hingga melewati pagar pembatas geladak karena dorongan bola petir yang bersarang diperutnya. "AYUMIII~III ! ! !", pekik Necro panik begitu tubuh adik angkatnya mulai meluncur jatuh dari ketinggian begitu bola listrik yang menyambarnya lenyap.

Tidak ingin kehilangan adik yang disayanginya, pemuda itupun tanpa ragu meloncat terjun, menangkap dan mendekapnya erat-erat. "Ayumi, sadarlah! Kumohon!", ia berteriak putus asa ditelinga gadis yang sekarang dalam kondisi paralis karena listrik statis masih tersisa ditubuhnya. "Bangunlah Ayumi!", kali ini pemuda itu mulai terisak. Tubuh mereka masih melayang diudara dan terus melesat menyambut bumi seperti batu dengan kecepatan terus bertambah.

-=o0o=-

"Necro…", akhirnya gadis itu berucap lirih begitu matanya yang beberapa detik lalu terpejam kembali terbuka dan mendapati sosok _Taekwon Master_ itu mendekapnya. Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya mati rasa karena aliran listrik, sekarang mulai bisa merasakan dinginnya angin yang menerpa dan hangatnya pelukan kakak angkatnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kita dimana? Mengapa langit terlihat menjauh dan angin berhembus begitu kencang?", tanyanya sambil mendekap balik kakaknya. "Apakah… kita sedang jatuh?", lanjutnya setengah terbelalak.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, tapi saat ini, bisakah kau menggunakan _Fist Master Spirit_?", bisik Necro dengan lembut ditelinga gadis itu, mencoba menenangkannya agar tidak panik.

"Necro, apa kau yakin?", Tanya Ayumi yang tau konsekuensi dari tindakan kakaknya, intonasinya membentak walau terdengar lirih. _Fist Master Spirit _tidak bisa diberikan begitu saja pada seorang _Taekwon Master._ Efek sampingnya sangat berbahaya.

"Selama aku tidak menggunakannya untuk bertarung, aku tidak akan apa-apa, selain itu, hanya itu saja pilihan kita agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini", bujuknya. Tapi memang benar adanya, tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan itu disaat seperti ini.

Akhirnya Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan melakukan apa yang diminta dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa. Tidak lama kemudian gemerlap cahaya kebiruan berputar-putar disekeliling mereka sebelum merasuk kedalam tubuh Necro. "Terima kasih", ucapnya sembari memeluk Ayumi yang terkulai didekapannya lebih erat lagi. gadis itu pun tertidur disana karena tak kuat lagi menahan lemas karena sambaran _Jupitel Thunder_ yang ajaibnya hanya membuatnya terkena listrik statis padahal sebagian besar korban dari sihir itu terluka parah bahkan sampai meninggal dunia, serta energi yang harus dikeluarkan untuk menggunakan teknik penggabungan jiwa barusan.

_Fist Master Spirit_ adalah salah satu dari enam belas teknik penggabungan jiwa yang dikuasai oleh para _Soul Linker_ untuk ditujukan kepada para _Taekwon Master._ Teknik seperti itu memakan banyak sekali energi jika pemakainya belum menguasainya dengan benar, bahkan seorang _Soul Linker_ berpengalaman pun masih terengah-engah ketika menggunakannya. Setiap _Spirit_ memiliki teknik yang berbeda disesuaikan pada penerimanya dan begitu juga dengan fungsinya, masing-masing memiliki karakteristik sendiri, misalnya teknik yang digunakan Ayumi pada Necro saat ini, _Spirit _yang digunakannya membuat para _Taekwon Master_ bisa melayang diudara bahkan melepas energi besar yang bisa menembus pelindung apapun. Kemampuan melayang itulah yang tengah Necro gunakan saat ini.

Mungkin sebagian orang tidak tahu, mengapa para _Taekwon Master _bisa melakukannya. Itu karena _Spirit _tersebut membangkitkan potensi seutuhnya dari para _Taekwon Master_ yang sejatinya menggunakan energi dari alam semesta sebagai sumber kekuatannya, itulah alasan mengapa ketika Necro bertarung melawan _Hodremlin_ dan _Seeker_ ia bisa mengendalikan selimut debu yang tidak lain adalah elemen tanah. Jika dibayangkan, mungkin sebenarnya mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tiada batas, tapi kenyataannya tidaklah demikian, itu karena tubuh mereka hanyalah tubuh manusia biasa yang tidak mungkin bisa menampung energi sebesar itu. Bahkan, teknik penggabungan jiwa dengan seorang _Soul Linker_ adalah teknik terlarang. Memang, sekilas mereka terlihat tak terkalahkan, tapi jika para _Taekwon Master_ memaksakan diri untuk bertarung ketika dalam mode tersebut, efek samping teknik tersebut akan merenggut nyawa mereka karena setiap tenaga yang dilepas menyedot energi kehidupan penggunanya dan mengubahnya menjadi energi alam.

-=o0o=-

"Huh? Dimana ini?", Tanya Ayumi yang terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendapati dirinya berbaring disebuah tempat misterius bersama Necro yang duduk disampingnya. Permukaan tanah yang keras dan hembusan angin sepoi sepertinya membangunkan gadis itu. kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena belum benar-benar pulih.

"Jika dugaanku benar, maka kita sekarang berada di lembah _Audumblra_, di Negara _Arunafeltz_", jawab _Taekwon Master_ itu sembari berdiri dan mengamati sekitar mereka yang tidak terlalu gelap karena diterangi sinar purnama serta kelip bintang di langit malam yang cerah. Remang-remang dia bisa melihat _Stapo_ menggelinding kesana kemari meninggalkan jejak mereka diatas tanah berpasir lembah itu, monster jenis _formless_ berbentuk batu yang masih berkerabat dengan _Poring_, (monster jinak berukuran kecil berwarna pink berbentuk bulat seperti tetesan air yang banyak ditemui di dataran _Rune Midgard_), itu berkeliaran dimana-mana, salah satu dari mereka yang penasaran dengan kehadiran Necro dan Ayumi bahkan berjalan mendekat, monster yang sama jinaknya dengan saudara jauhnya itu menatap lekat-lekat Ayumi yang terbaring memperhatikannya dengan mata bulatnya yang hitam dan lebar.

"Wah, _Poring _batu, lucu sekali", ujar Ayumi kemudian bangun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada makhluk kecil itu, makhluk itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya sesekali berkedip memperhatikan orang asing didepannya.

"Oh, itu bukan _Poring_", kata Necro ketika melihat adik angkatnya mencoba mendekati monster kecil yang tak jauh imut dari kerabat jauhnya di _Rune Midgard_ itu, "itu _Stapo_, kau bisa mengatakan kalau itu adalah _Poring_ yang membatu, tapi sebenarnya memang bukan poring sih", lanjutnya sambil berpikir menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya karena ia juga bingung apakah _Stapo _itu dulunya adalah _Poring_.

"Kak, aku boleh memeliharanya?", tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil kembali memanggil Necro dengan sebutan kakak padahal saat terjatuh tadi tidak demikian. Sang kakak pun bingung harus berkata apa, karena _Stapo_ tidak bisa dipelihara.

"Eh? Tapi kau tidak bisa", jawab kakaknya yang masih kebingungan untuk menjelaskan.

"Kenapa? Kakak ga suka? Kalau aku…", protesnya meledak-ledak seperti biasa sambil berusaha mengangkat _Stapo_ dari tanah yang sebenarnya cukup berat bagi gadis sepertinya, sampai-sampai Necro memasang wajah _oh-my-god_ ketika melihat guratan-guratan pembuluh darah muncul dikening gadis itu, yang mana biasanya jika sudah seperti itu ia bahkan bisa melempar Necro jauh keudara, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengangkat makhluk lucu itu walau sejengkal dari tanah. Dan setelah lelah mencoba, "…hiks… hiks… berat…", akhirnya ia menyerah dan terisak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Itu kenapa aku bilang kau tidak bisa memeliharanya", ucap Necro menghela nafas.

"Tapi… tapi… aku ingin", rengek Ayumi sambil menatap muka polos makhluk itu dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan pada pipinya, mungkin _Stapo_ itu sedang merasa heran pada tingkah manusia dihadapannya.

"Sudah-sudah, lain kali aku akan memberimu _Pet_ lucu, jangan merengek seperti itu, kau bukan bocah lagi", lenguh pemuda itu yang disambut dengan pelukan-beruang dari adiknya.

"Terima kasih, kak", ucap Ayumi sambil meremas kakaknya tanpa sengaja.

"Aku… tidak bisa… bernafas"

.

.

.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 : Sister sitter

**Beelzebub:"aloo readers, berhubung author masih menjalani terapinya, maka ane yang meng-update story ini, sorry ya kalo ada typo, Gaje, OOC, de es be. jangan marah ama ane, tapi marahin tuh yang bikin, ane di sini cuma menjalankan amanat doang, oke? enjoy the story (?)"  
**

* * *

**Sister-sitter**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kak… enam tahun berpisah… sekarang kau sudah banyak berubah" Ayumi mencoba memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, sikapnya sedikit canggung. Gadis itu bahkan tidak berani memperhatikan wajah kakak angkatnya ketika berbicara. Itu karena ingatan tentang kejadian sebelumnya ketika berada di pesawat kembali terbayang. Di mana sang kapten mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena keakraban mereka dan cara mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama asli selain sebutan kakak atau adik, yang mana biasanya dipakai oleh pasangan pada umumnya. Padahal sebenarnya, sejak kedatangan Necro, ia ingin sekali berbincang-bincang dengan kakak angkatnya itu yang telah lama tidak ia lihat sejak pergi mengembara mengikuti kebiasaan para pemuda di desa. Perbincangannya di perjalanan sejak ia diperbolehkan ikut dengannya oleh ke dua orang tua mereka juga hampir tidak pernah terjadi, karena ia selalu teralihkan oleh panorama dunia luar yang baru ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya, sehingga keinginan itu tenggelam begitu saja. Sekarang, ketika waktu memberinya kesempatan yang leluasa, ia hampir tidak bisa berbicara karena insiden yang bagi mereka terasa sangat memalukan tersebut masih melekat di kepala, melupakannya pun hanya berlaku beberapa menit saja, membuatnya semakin bingung harus bagaimana ketika ingin mengobrol dengan sang kakak yang selalu ia anggap teman sebaya, atau memang lebih dari sekedar teman sebaya karena jantungnya selalu berdegup tidak karuan ditambah stimulus kata-kata kapten Tarlock membuat reaksi tersebut semakin parah.

"Huh? Perasaan biasa saja" Necro berujar datar tanpa memperhatikan keganjilan perilaku sang adik yang tidak bisa diam sejak ia duduk bersebelahan dengannya, seperti menggambar bentuk-bentuk aneh diatas pasir halus yang melapisi tanah menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya, menggoyang-goyang lutut yang ia peluk dan menoleh kesana-kemari setiap lima sampai sepuluh detik sekali tanpa satupun dari itu mengarah pada sosok sang kakak disebelahnya. Pemuda itu sendiri asyik menghangatkan telapak tangannya di depan api unggun yang telah ia buat beberapa menit lalu dari batang-batang pohon kering yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, sepasang mata birunya hanya tertuju pada liuk-liuk tarian api di atas tumpukan kayu yang perlahan-lahan mengubahnya menjadi arang. "Justru kamu yang berubah" lanjutnya. Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh padanya begitu mendengar kalimat itu, pandangannya berganti penuh tanya, apa yang berubah dari dirinya dimata kakaknya? Jika seumpama Necro memperhatikan, pasti ia bisa melihat pipi adik angkatnya itu merona merah diterangi cahaya dari api unggun. Ia sangat berharap sang kakak memujinya seperti halnya seorang pemuda memuji gadis yang tengah menginjak masa remajanya, seperti 'kamu sekarang terlihat lebih cantik dan dewasa, pasti banyak pemuda yang jatuh hati padamu', atau, 'kamu semakin cantik, aku sampai tidak mengenali ketika melihatmu dirumah' dan sejenisnya yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Tapi apa yang ia harapkan dari pemuda itu berbeda jauh dari bayangannya ketika yang didengarnya kemudian berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari apa yang ada dikepalanya.

"Kamu sekarang jadi semakin manja, sadis, keras kepala, semaunya sendiri, cengeng dan…" sebuah jitakan keras menghantam ubun-ubun Necro sebelum ia bisa melanjutkan begitu isi kepala gadis itu serasa terbakar hebat karena kemarahan yang memuncak dan tidak tertahan lagi ketika mendengar sederetan kata-kata tersebut membentuk komentar sarkastik yang membuat seluruh darahnya mendidih dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Begitukah penilaianmu pada adikmu ini setelah lama tidak melihatnya?" bentaknya menggelagar kepenjuru arah seraya bangkit dari duduknya, kepalan tangannya terangkat di mana asap tipis di pangkal jarinya masih mengepul di udara, sementara Necro telah tengkurap tak berdaya di tanah dengan hiasan benjol di kepala seukuran apel. Karena teriakan tadi juga, semua _Stapo_ di sekitar mereka menggelinding ketakutan, api unggun di depan mereka sampai meredup dan hampir padam karena hempasan udara ketika tinjunya beradu dengan kepala kakaknya itu, bahkan serangga-serangga malam yang sebelumnya terdengar gemerisik, sekarang tak terdengar lagi di telinga. "Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa aku rindu pada kakak sepertimu!" ucapnya tiba-tiba terdengar lirih, parau dan terisak. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan berkata demikian padanya ketika emosinya sedang sensitif.

"Lepas dari semua itu, kau terlihat cantik" lanjut Necro asal sebut tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dikepalanya, mencoba menenangkan Ayumi begitu ia mendengar isak tangisnya yang tidak ingin ia dengar sama sekali, tetap dalam keadaan tengkurap di tanah. Padahal seingatnya, dahulu, gadis yang sekarang menumbuhkan rambutnya hingga punggung itu mungkin hanya marah besar ketika ia berkata demikian, tidak sampai sedih seperti ini. Itu pun sudah cukup membuatnya kesakitan karena tindak kekerasan yang tak lama kemudian pasti ia terima darinya.

"Aku tidak percaya!" bantahnya sambil berpaling, menangis mengubur wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tiga puluh menit yang berlangsung kemudian akhirnya berjalan dengan Necro yang berusaha keras membujuk adiknya agar berhenti menangis, tanpa ia sadari apa penyebabnya, menggunakan berbagai cara karena sejak kecil ia paling tidak tahan jika harus mendengar rengekan dan tangisan gadis itu. Dari meminta maaf sampai menuruti perintah-perintah konyol yang akan membuatnya berpikir seribu kali, bagaimana bisa kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi bisa sampai membuat gadis itu menangis. Sungguh tipe kakak yang sangat perhatian sekaligus memprihatinkan.

"Sekarang, aku minta kakak berlari-lari mengitari api unggun!" bentak Ayumi pada Necro yang sekarang hanya mengenakan celana sedangkan badan serta wajahnya penuh dengan coretan arang sisa kayu api unggun, sehingga tampak mirip seperti orang-orang suku pedalaman _Umbala_. Pemuda itu pun mau tidak mau menurutinya, ekspresi wajahnya yang memelas seolah berkata '_aku tidak akan mengulanginya' _tidak terbaca sama sekali oleh adik angkat perempuannya yang matanya telah dibutakan oleh amarah, akhirnyadengan terpaksa ia mulai melakukan apa yang diminta. Perlahan-lahan ia berlari mengitari api unggun didepan mereka sesuai keinginan gadis itu. Setelah beberapa putaran berlari, Ayumi yang belum puas menyiksa kakaknya tersebut membentaknya lagi.

"sambil menari!" ucapnya seperti pawang binatang buas mencambuk binatang yang dilatihnya, "katakan 'Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu'." Ia melanjutkan, kali ini mulai tertawa geli. "lebih keras!" bentaknya sekali lagi karena Necro melakukannya tidak sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan.

"Apa aku sudah boleh berhenti sekarang" rengek sang kakak kelelahan setelah berkelliling tiga kali putaran, strategi terselubung terselip diantara kata-katanya barusan. Saat ini dia sedang menjalani persyaratan ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir dari tiga permintaan yang ia sepakati dengan Ayumi ketika ia membujuknya agar gadis itu mau berhenti menangis. Setelah sebelumnya ia harus berakrobat dengan melempar tiga obor dari kayu api unggun yang mana ia tidak bisa menguasai tekniknya sama sekali dipermintaan pertama, dan _Push-up_ lima puluh kali dengan lima ekor _Stapo _sekaligus berada dipunggungnya sedangkan arang menyala dibawah perutnya sebagai permintaan kedua sekaligus hukuman karena tidak bisa melakukan permintaan pertama dengan benar, yang mana membuat Necro tidak habis pikir pada bagian bagaimana ia bisa memindahkan makhluk kecil yang beberapa waktu lalu tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari permukaan tanah karena beratnya yang tidak sebanding dengan ukurannya itu keatas punggungnya?

"Belum! Sebelum aku berkata demikian!" bentaknya tanpa mengulang kata 'berhenti' berdasar pengalaman masa kecilnya bersama Necro, berhasil mematahkan strategi lamanya, disusul tawa yang menurut pemuda itu seperti tawa nenek sihir dalam buku "kumpulan cerita dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak" di perpustakaan kota _Prontera_ yang pernah ia baca ketika mengunjungi ibu kota _Rune Midgard _tersebut. Tunggu, dongeng pengantar tidur macam apa yang menceritakan sosok mengerikan seperti itu pada anak-anak sebelum mereka memasuki alam mimpi yang akan memvisualisasikan isi pikiran mereka, protes Necro dalam hati ketika sejenak berhasil menggali informasi didalam otaknya yang sama sekali tidak membantu disaat seperti ini.

"Ayumi, kumohon, kamu sudah tidak menangis lagi, kan?" rintihnya disela tarian dan teriakan 'Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu' sambil terus berlari bergerak mengitari api unggun tanpa henti, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak diperbolehkan berhenti karena Ayumi akan menganggap Necro menyalahi kesepakatannya dan adik perempuannya itu pasti akan menghukumnya dengan siksaan lebih sadis lagi jika sampai ia melakukannya.

"Tapi aku masih belum puas" ucapnya seraya tersenyum riang menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang disangga oleh kedua lutut, intonasi marah masih terasa disusunan kata-katanya.

Sementara memperhatikan kakaknya seperti itu, perlahan-lahan kenangan masa kecil mereka muncul dibenaknya. Enam tahun yang lalu sebelum berpisah, setiap harinya mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, berkumpul dengan dengan anak-anak lain seusia, menjelajah keseluruh penjuru desa, bermain-main dengan monster-monster berbentuk jamur raksasa bertudung merah berbintik-bintik hitam yang dinamakan _Spore _oleh penduduk desa dan mendiami hutan bagian timur yang mana dikenal tidak berbahaya oleh para penduduk, memancing disungai yang mengalir dibawah jembatan penghubung desa dengan hutan selatan dan banyak hal lainnya yang tidak bisa ia sebut satu persatu, yang mana semua itu membuatnya semakin rindu dengan kakaknya.

"Berhenti" kata Ayumi pelan begitu ia puas menikmati deretan lukisan-lukisan nostalgia dikepalanya, tepat disaat Necro melintas didepannya. Seketika, pemuda itupun berhenti dari kegiatan yang ia lakukan, menghela napas lega sebelum merentangkan kedua tangan kemudian merebahkan diri ketanah dengan posisi kepala mengarah ke gadis itu. Penyiksaan yang ia jalani selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit akhirnya berakhir sudah. Rasa capek yang baru bisa ia rasakan sekarang, melemahkan persendian dan membuat hampir seluruh tenaganya terkuras. Peluh juga tak henti-hentinya mengucur membasahi tubuh dan dengan cepat merembes begitu menyentuh permukaan tanah berdebu. Tak lama kemudian gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari kepalanya, mulai merangkak dari tempatnya mendekati wajahnya "merasa kembali kemasa lalu?" tanyanya begitu memperhatikan tampang lesu sang kakak yang dengan sukses ia jahili.

"Huh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Necro yang benar-benar kelelahan.

"Jangan hanya berkata 'Huh'!", seru Ayumi sembari cemberut menatap tajam kakak angkatnya yang masih mengatur napas yang terengah-engah. Kemudian tersenyum tipis ketika pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar hingga deretan giginya terlihat, ya, kakaknya mengingat kejadian yang hampir sama seperti saat ini. "Kau lihat, kali ini aku tidak bisa kau tipu lagi" lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidah, tanpa mengubah wajahnya yang sekarang tampak manis jika tersenyum. Maksud dari kata-katanya barusan adalah trik lama Necro yang memancingnya untuk berkata berhenti pada saat permintaan terakhir tadi.

"Yah, aku tahu, kau memang telah berubah, jauh dari yang kukira" kata Necro setengah berbisik, matanya yang sayup-sayup dan berwarna biru cerah menatap lekat-lekat wajah adiknya itu. Berbeda, ia memang berbeda dari Ayumi yang ia tinggal berkelana enam tahun lalu. Sekarang ia telah menjadi gadis berparas cantik yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi ketika ia memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mata hitamnya yang jernih. Rambutnya yang panjang dan tergerai lurus selaras dengan warna bola matanya, bibir merah jambu yang tampak mungil serta wajahnya yang begitu putih cerah merona merah membuat sosoknya terlihat mempesona. Sehingga tanpa sadar, begitu suasana menghening Necro telah meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi gadis itu dan secara perlahan menarik wajahnya turun.

Gadis itu sendiri juga demikian. Tanpa perlawanan ia mengikuti gerakan tangan yang terasa lembut dikedua pipinya itu begitu pandangan mata mereka beradu. Otaknya seperti berhenti ketika tatapannya menyelam dalam bola mata sebiru langit kala pagi dihadapannya, yang perlahan menenggelamkannya lebih jauh. Namun, ketika jarak bibir mereka mendekat hingga seruas ujung jari. Tiba-tiba Necro mendorong wajah Ayumi, keduanya pun terlihat terkejut menyadari apa yang hampir terjadi begitu Necro bereaksi demikian, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa setelah berguling untuk meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan kirinya, sementara Ayumi menarik mundur dirinya. "Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…", ia berucap dengan kalimat menggantung sehabis menelan ludah dan duduk membelakangi adiknya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup liar. Dalam hati ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang karena kelelahan sampai-sampai ia hampir melakukan itu pada Ayumi.

Sementara Ayumi, ia berpaling muka sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya, wajahnya memerah seperti buah apel, atau mungkin lebih merah lagi. Nafasnya menderu tidak kalah cepat dengan degupan jantungnya yang berpacu. Apa yang baru saja hendak kami lakukan? Itu sekiranya pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya kini terbakar oleh sensasi aneh dari kejadian barusan yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa semua itu terjadi begitu saja sedangkan ia terdiam bahkan terhanyut dalam situasi seperti itu.

"Ayumi… kamu tidak apa-apa,kan?" Tanya Necro memecah anehnya atmosfir kebisuan yang terasa disekitar mereka dan telah berlangsung kurang lebih lima menit tanpa mereka sadari.

"uh… umm… i-ia… aku… aku tidak apa-apa" jawab gadis itu terbata-bata dengan suara gemetaran.

"sebaiknya kita segera tidur, besok kita akan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini" ujar Necro setenang mungkin sebisanya, berusaha bersikap normal sementara menyembunyikan sensasi abnormal yang tak jauh beda dengan yang Ayumi rasakan, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat yang membuatnya terpisah dari gadis itu dengan posisi api unggun berada diantara mereka.

Tapi sekelebatan bayangan-bayangan hitam diremang-remang malam yang baru ia sadari tengah mengitari tempat mereka, mencegah _Taekwon Master_ itu untuk beralih lebih jauh dari sekedar berdiri ditempatnya, seketika memancing instingnya untuk berwaspada sekaligus melenyapkan sensasi abnormal dalam dirinya,. "Bagus sekali, setelah _Hodremlin _dan _Seeker_ disore hari, sekarang apa lagi?", gumam Necro sambil berusaha menangkap sosok makhluk misterius yang ia perkirakan memiliki tubuh kurang lebih sebesar pria dewasa dari ukuran bayangannya serta menghasilkan suara-suara menggeram. Makhluk-makhluk tersebut bergerak cukup gesit jika didengar dari suara gemerisik yang ditimbulkan diantara semak-semak, kerikil bebatuan dan ketika udara bergesekan dengan tubuh mereka saat bergerak.

"Huh? Apa maksud kakak?" Tanya Ayumi ketika mendapati ekspresi keseriusan diwajah kakaknya yang sekarang mencari-cari sesuatu ditengah keremangan lembah, sehingga membuatnya lepas dari pengaruh kejadian barusan. Ia tahu karakter kakaknya, ia tidak akan bermain-main jika tampangnya sudah terlihat seperti itu yang mana saat ini berarti pertanda buruk mengingat keberadaan mereka dialam liar. Necro hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang adik dengan memberinya isyarat sebuah telunjuk yang diletakkan dibibirnya, yang berarti jangan bersuara. Kemudian mulai mengenakan pakaiannya sementara Ayumi menoleh kesana kemari penuh khawatir, mencari tahu apa yang bersembunyi didekat mereka sehingga kakaknya terlihat begitu serius. Tak lama bagi gadis itu untuk menyadari hal itu ketika sepasang cahaya kemerahan tiba-tiba muncul kurang lebih sepuluh meter didepannya.

"K-kakak…" ucapnya penuh ketakutan.

"Ayumi, diam, jangan bergerak tiba-tiba" Necro berkata sambil menyiapkan selimut debu dikedua kakinya, "tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti _Galeon_". _Galeon_ adalah monster berwujud singa hitam, ukurannya cukup besar. Biarpun berdiri dengan empat kaki, tapi tingginya menyamai pria dewasa, sekitar dua meter. Ukuran yang cukup besar untuk jenis makhluk yang masih satu nenek moyang dengan _Wild Rose, _Kucing yang berdiri dengan dua kaki belakang yang terkadang terlihat sedang mencuri dagangan para penjual di kota-kota besar di _Rune Midgard._ Dan sama seperti _Wild Rose_, monster tersebut berelemen dasar angin, itu mengapa Necro kembali menggunakan selimut debu miliknya.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang berpatroli didaerah kekuasaan mereka dan mendapati kita sebagai cemilan" yah, jika dibandingkan antara ukuran tubuh dan jumlah mereka saat ini, Ayumi dan Necro tak lebih dari cemilan. "Keluar kalian!" bentak sang _Taekwon Master_ dengan lantang disusul enam ekor _Galeon_ terlihat dari kegelapan karena terkena cahaya kayu api unggun yang sebelumnya Necro tendang hingga berserakan. Ayumi yang bisa melihat sosok makhluk yang berdiri setinggi beruang _Bigfoot_ itu terpaku ditempatnya. _Bigfoot_ masih terlihat jauh lebih ramah dan bersahabat jika ia bandingkan dengan kucing hitam bermata semerah darah itu.

"Kau belum pernah melihat sesuatu seperti ini di _Rune Midgard _bukan? Ayumi?" Ayumi diam tak menjawab. Memang benar, ia hampir menjelajahi penjuru _Rune Midgard_ bersama teman-temannya selama Necro tidak ada, tapi hanya beberapa tempat saja dan lebih dari tiga orang bersamanya, ia bahkan tidak pernah memasuki wilayah dimana terdapat monster-monster kuat seperti _Moonlight Flower_ atau lebih dikenal putri _Kitsune,_ maupun _Eddga,_ siluman harimau yang selalu terlihat mengenakan _Boys Cap_ dan _Pipe_ yang tinggal ditengah-tengah hutan _Payon_, serta monster-monster kuat sejenisnya. karena ia terlalu lemah jika sampai mereka mengalihkan serangan padanya sehingga hanya akan merepotkan teman-temannya. Jadi, benar sekali, monster sebesar itu baru pertama kali dilihatnya. "kau diam saja, aku akan melawan mereka semua" lanjut pemuda itu mantap.

"A-Apa kau yakin akan melawan mereka semua sendirian?" seru Ayumi tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu. Itu mustahil, "jangan bodoh! Kau bisa mati tercabik-cabik! Mereka cukup besar dan berjumlah enam ekor!" gadis itu membentak tidak setuju dengan keputusan kakaknya, mengapa ia tidak ingin dirinya membantu? Apa ia terlalu lemah untuk melawan mereka, atau setidaknya untuk mem-_Buff_ dirinya dalam pertarungan? Sementara ia berdebat, seekor dari mereka mulai mendekat dan meraung dengan keras. membuat Ayumi yang lengah menjerit ketakutan dan melompat memeluk kakaknya.

"Masih ingin mencoba melawan?" ledek Necro saat itu juga.

"Ta-ta-tapi… tapi…" gadis itu mencoba membangun keberaniannya sekali lagi walau keraguan dan ketakutan tergambar jelas diwajahnya yang kini tertunduk. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu pada kakaknya. Ia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah demikian. "A-Aku… aku ingin bertarung bersamamu" ucapnya meyakinkan diri sembari mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang kakak yang hanya tersenyum tenang. Benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala dan berkemauan kuat.

"Dengar… alasanku tidak membiarkanmu bertarung adalah bukan karena aku meragukan kemampuanmu. Tapi karena kau tidak mungkin melawan mereka saat ini, _Fist Master Spirit_ yang kau gunakan beberapa waktu lalu saja sudah cukup membuatmu kelelahan, aku tidak yakin tenagamu cukup untuk bertarung melawan mereka ataupun membantuku" jelasnya "dan perlu kau tahu, mereka bukan monster sembarangan, mereka tipe _Boss_" tipe _Boss_ adalah monster dengan kemampuan fisik yang jauh melebihi monster biasa. Mereka tidak bisa terkena _Ailment Status_ seperti _Freeze, Bleeding, Poisoned,_ dan sejenisnya, tidak bisa dimentalkan oleh sihir semacam _Jupitel Thunder_, bisa melihat penyamaran dengan mudah dan sangat liar. Beberapa bahkan memiliki kemampuan sihir pemanggil sehingga mereka semakin berbahaya.

"mereka semua tipe _Boss_?" Ayumi semakin terkejut mendengarnya. Apa kakaknya sudah gila? mereka besar, berjumlah enam ekor dan kabar buruknya, mereka semua tipe _Boss,_ tapi kakak laki-laki dipelukannya itu masih ingin melawannya? Itu terdengar seperti bunuh diri baginya.

"jangan khawatir, aku bisa membunuh mereka seperti aku membunuh semua _Hodremlin_ dan _Seeker_ yang menyerang pesawat kita" Necro mencoba meyakinkan adiknya. Saat itu Ayumi tidak berada disana, jadi ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, apalagi saat ia kembali, kapten Tarlock tengah membawa senjata berat yang baginya lebih masuk akal untuk membunuh mereka semua daripada kakaknya yang maju sendirian.

"jangan bohong! Kapten Tarlock yang melakukannya!" sanggah gadis itu seperti perkiraan Necro.

"terserah tapi saat ini…" ia berkata sambil mendorong jatuh adiknya kesamping, tepat saat seekor didepannya melompat kearahnya. Pemuda itu lalu menekuk lututnya, menjatuhkan diri ketanah sambil menahan tubuh dengan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk ia hantamkan keperut makhluk itu yang tengah melintas diatasnya. Mendorongnya keudara lalu mendaratkannya ketanah dengan gerakan salto sekaligus menginjakknya sekuat tenaga. Darah segar menyembur seketika dari mulut makhluk besar itu sebelum Necro kembali bersalto dan beralih darinya. "…kau duduk manis saja disana, oke?" ucap pemuda itu setelah mendarat ditempatnya berdiri sebelumnya sambil tersenyum mengacungkan ibu jari ditangannya yang terkepal pada Ayumi yang duduk dan melihatnya dengan takjub.

Tak lama kemudian, dua ekor dari mereka menerjang dari kanan dan kiri. _Taekwon Master _itu lalu merendah ketanah dengan kuda-kudanya menanti saat yang tepat, dan begitu mereka melompat cukup dekat untuk menerkamnya. Necro melontarkan diri keudara sehingga mereka saling berbenturan satu sama lain, kemudian menginjak kepala mereka hingga mengantam tanah dengan keras sampai meninggalkan bekas kerak. Seekor lagi dibelakangnya berlari kearahnya namun gagal mendapatkan Necro karena _Taekwon Master_ itu dengan cepat melakukan pivot sekaligus bergerak menunduk berputar mengait kaki belakangnya dengan kakinya sendiri ketika makhluk itu berlalu melewatinya. Membuat kucing besar itu tersungkur ke tanah dan sebelum kembali bangkit, pemuda itu menjepitkan kedua kakinya dilehernya, mengaitkan satu sama lain lalu meremasnya hingga terdengar bunyi "KRAK !" dan _Galeon _ itu tidak bergerak lagi. Dua lagi sisanya belum melakukan apapun, mereka masih menatap Necro dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang menyala dalam gelap.

Ayumi yang baru pertama kali melihat kakaknya bertarung, tidak bisa melepaskan ketakjubannya pada sosok berpakaian putih yang tampak berpendar karena cahaya bulan meneranginya. Bola mata azure-nya yang menatap lurus kedepan, postur tegap tubuhnya dan otot-otot lengannya yang berkontraksi membuatnya terlihat lebih atletis dan laki-laki dari sebelumnya. Tapi sayang, coretan arang yang ia torehkan diwajah kakaknya itu menurunkan kualitas _cool_ dimatanya. Yah, coretan berbentuk kumis kucing, lingkaran hitam penuh di mulut dan kedua matanya yang baru ia sadari, membuat kakaknya lebih tepat disebut mirip _Tanuki_ dari pada suku pedalaman _Umbala_, membuat gadis itu menyesal telah melakukannya.

"Mengapa wajahmu harus aku coret seperti itu" sesal Ayumi yang menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambut hitamnya menutupi wajah sehingga tampak seperti _Sohee_, arwah penasaran dari seorang gadis yang bunuh diri di dalam goa _Payon_ karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, biasanya tampak mengenakan _hanbok _dengan rok berwarna biru laut dan duduk menangis disalah satu sudut goa, ia akan menikam siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Umm… Ayumi… kamu kenapa?" Tanya Necro yang merasakan hawa aneh terpancar dari arah gadis itu. Sebelum menoleh padanya dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok adiknya yang sekarang tampak seperti itu. "Eh… tolong, jangan tutupi wajahmu dan berpose seperti itu" katanya. Tubuhnya sempat merinding saat itu.

Tanpa Necro sadari, dua _Galeon_ didepannya perlahan-lahan mundur. Terdengar dari suaranya yang seperti anjing ketakutan. Sampai akhirnya lari tunggang langgang begitu _Taekwon Master _itu hendak meladeni mereka. Rupanya mereka juga ketakutan oleh hawa negatif yang entah kenapa bisa terpancar dari tubuh adiknya itu. Yah, Ayumi yang sejak tadi tidak melakukan apapun berhasil mengusir mereka tanpa harus mengeluarkan tenaga ataupun setetes keringat. Necro yang merasa kikuk dengan kejadian barusan, hanya bisa menatap wajah _Sohee_ Ayumi, sementara gadis itu merengek lirih dengan salah satu matanya saja yang tampak disela-sela rambut. "Umm… Ayumi… tolong berhenti, mereka sudah pergi" ucapnya sesekali berkedip pada adiknya yang semakin mendalami karakter _Sohee_ yang tak sadar ia bawakan.

Akhirnya, ancaman _Galeon_ untuk malam ini berhasil mereka lalui. Necro dan Ayumi pun mulai mengatur alas tidur masing-masing yang mereka buat dari semak-semak disekitar. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ayumi untuk bisa tidur nyenyak karena sebelumnya ia juga pernah tidur dialam liar bersama teman-temannya. Tapi sebaliknya bagi kakaknya, bayangan Ayumi dalam _Sohee_ mode membuatnya hampir tak bisa tidur, setiap kali matanya terpejam, sosok hantu itu selalu muncul dihadapannya dan tampak lebih mengerikan, biarpun ia mencoba membayangkan wajah cantik Ayumi yang hampir diciumnya, sosok itu selalu muncul dan datang menggantikannya. Apakah itu adalah salah satu keistimewaan atau kemampuan rahasia seorang _Soul Linker _mengingat julukan mereka juga berarti "penghubung jiwa"? Entahlah, apapun itu, itu telah membuat Necro terperanjat dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin sampai tiga kali.

"Kurasa aku akan begadang malam ini" lenguh sang kakak menyerah.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…


End file.
